


Interrupted

by Missyhissy3



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and nonesense, never underestimate the quiet ones, silliness, this is what happens when you've been in lockdown for too long
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:08:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24837421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missyhissy3/pseuds/Missyhissy3
Summary: "Each chip entitles the bearer to three minutes of uninterrupted comm. time with his loved ones back in the Alpha Quadrant. Good luck."
Relationships: Chakotay/Kathryn Janeway, Tom Paris/B'Elanna Torres
Comments: 11
Kudos: 46





	Interrupted

**Author's Note:**

> I once spent months (years possibly) trying to think of a reason why Ayala might have been demoted at the beginning of Season 4 (he goes from being a lieutenant in Season 1 to suddenly being an ensign later in the show) and I never managed to come up with anything. Then, today, I found myself thinking about Mr Ayala again and this happened... Wrong time frame to explain the rank anomaly, sadly, but hey ho... Here it is anyway.  
> (Far too silly to send to anyone to beta, so please excuse any mistakes)

**“Three minutes _uninterrupted_ comm. time with home”**

**Torres** : So when are you going to tell us what you did, Mike?

(Ayala silently stares straight ahead.)

 **Chakotay** : Drop it, Lieutenant. 

**Paris** : Come on Chakotay, why the big secret? I mean it seems pretty extreme to knock him down to ensign. I’d like to know why the Captain came down so hard on him.

 **Torres** : Yeah, me too. Tell us, Mike. Maybe Chakotay could talk to Janeway for you? Get her to think again?

(Chakotay avoids her gaze, studying his boots. Ayala continues to stare straight ahead.)

 **Tuvok** : The Captain’s decision is final.

 **Paris** : You know you’re dying to tell us, Tuvok. What did he do?

(Chakotay shoots Tuvok a warning look.)

 **Tuvok** : Mr Ayala transgressed and the Captain saw fit to punish him.

 **Paris** : Yeah, we get that. But what did he _do_?

 **Tuvok** : (Staring down Chakotay) Seven of Nine encountered Mr Ayala using his comm. time with the Alpha Quadrant for inappropriate activities.

 **Paris** : (Frowning) Inappropriate how?

 **Tuvok** : Inappropriate for a public area of the ship.

 **Chakotay** : (eyeing Tuvok with a murderous glimmer) Seven interrupted a _private_ conversation between husband and wife.

 **Tuvok** : May I remind you, Commander, and anyone else who needs reminding, that had it merely been a conversation _,_ it would not have been in breach of Starfleet protocols.

(Paris sniggers and Torres’s eyebrows rise up to her ridges. Still staring straight ahead, Ayala flushes deep purple)

 **Paris** : (winking at Ayala) Come on Tuvok, it’s been almost _7 years_ since we got stranded. I thought _even Vulcans_ had some pretty powerful urges when it gets to that magic number?

 **Torres** : I think Seven should make herself scarce and give people some privacy when they’re calling home. You can have my chip too next month if you want, Mike.

(Ayala looks quickly across at Torres)

 **Tuvok** : Mr Ayala’s experience should remind all crewmembers that they would do well to revisit Starfleet protocols governing acceptable behaviour in communal areas of the ship.

 **Chakotay** : (still glowering at Tuvok) The crew have been promised ‘ _uninterrupted_ ’ comm. time. As long as those concerned have permission to be where they are, are off duty and have sealed the doors, then what consenting adults do on this ship is no one else’s business.

(Paris and Torres eye Chakotay suspiciously, then exchange a look.)

 **Tuvok** : Indeed, Commander. Mr Ayala, however, did not have permission to use astrometrics for such an… activity, was not off duty and had not sealed the doors. Hence the Captain’s decision to demote him.

 **Paris** : Well, I still think that’s an overreaction. I’ll come with you to talk to the Captain, if you want, Mike. Tell her you deeply regret it.

(Pregnant pause while they wait for Ayala to reply)

 **Ayala** : No can do, Paris. But thanks. (Turns to Torres) If you’re still offering, I’ll take that chip for next month. (Nods to Chakotay and Tuvok for permission to leave and exits speedily)

 **Paris** : Well, if you hear he’s looking to get hold of anyone else’s chips, Chakotay, you better have a little talk with him. Otherwise he’s gonna get himself busted down to crewman before you can say “repeatedly ignoring Starfleet protocols”.

 **Tuvok** : (Still holding Chakotay’s gaze) Mr Paris’s attempt at humour notwithstanding, it seems intervention might indeed be prudent, Commander.

 **Chakotay** : Always have to have the last word, don’t you Tuvok?

 **Tuvok** : You are mistaken. I have no such need.

 **Chakotay** : You sure about that?

 **Tuvok** : I am.

**Author's Note:**

> If you fancy reading a real fic that explains it, after about 5 minutes of considering the conundrum, the talented and prolific [Mia Cooper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiaCooper/profile) wrote this proper fic that explains the Ayala rank anomaly in a canon-consistent time frame, as well as being a full-blown 10K JC story - it’s called [Conversations without words](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11927934/chapters/26959110) if you haven’t read it, you totally should.


End file.
